


It best served that way.

by Kindred



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brother/Brother Incest, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Being an Asshole, M/M, Manipulative Will Graham, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Will Graham, Rape/Non-con Elements, Someone Help Will Graham, Will and Hannibal are half brothers, alpha jack Crawford, to late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: That Hannibal Lecter is your brother.” He spat at him, Will froze and looked down at the floorboards and sighed as the dogs came rushing back up the path and into the house.“Half-brother and it’s complicated.”





	1. Chapter 1

There are many things in Will’s past that he likes to forget about, one how drunk his step-father use to get. Two how much his step-father beat him after his mother left and finely three his half-brother is the Chesapeake Ripper. These are only some of the things he hides and buries deep down but he knew one day some of those secrets rear their ugly heads. 

It was late in the day when Jack turned up at him; he had a face that looked like thunder as he walked up the path. Will stood outside sipping his coffee as he looked at the man, he stood there on the steps and gave Will a hard stare, and it reminds the profiler of his stepfather’s stare. “When were you going to tell me?” Jack asked he could feel the anger in his voice like he was holding it back.   
“What am I meant to have told you?” Will asked him as he whistled for his dogs.   
“That Hannibal Lecter is your brother.” He spat at him, Will froze and looked down at the floorboards and sighed as the dogs came rushing back up the path and into the house.  
“Half-brother and it’s complicated.” He tells him as he held the door open for Jack, the man walks up to him and towers over the omega and growls.  
“Try.” 

Moving around his home Will feel another headache forming as Jack takes his coat and hat off and walks over to Will’s kitchen. “Where do you want me to start?” Will ask, as he runs his fingers through his messy hair.   
“Try and make it uncomplicated.” He tells him, Will stares at him as the alpha seems trying to intimidate him.   
“Alright I can try, my mum had affair with his father before he died. I wasn’t aware I had a half-brother until I was 16, I didn’t go looking for him he was just in a town we dock in. I met Hannibal there he knew all about me, but that was the first time I met him.” Jack seems less angry as if he knew where this tale was going.   
“What happen?”   
“We had sex.” The other man screwed his face up “I had sex before with other boys, mainly my own age or a bit older. But I didn’t really know what I was doing with him.”  
“He forced you?”   
“If you asked him, he would say I was playing the part of a needy, greedy omega.” Will chuckled hollowly as he turns and pours a cup of coffee for Jack. “But yes it was forced for me he had done something to my suppressants stopped them from working. I went into heat; I couldn’t go back to the boat my father hated that I was omega.” Will shrug and looked at him “At that time I had little choice and he had seemed nice and kind. But afterwards…” He licked his lips and sighed letting out a shaky breath “…afterwards he dropped the bombshell, he told everything how his father met my mother. He then he told me how he planned on planting himself in my life, getting a job at the school swooping my suppressants and using my fear of my father against me. All just to get me to fall into bed with me, he called my mother a whore when she was already married she had to jump into bed with his father. He told me he killed her; I freaked out and ran from the hotel room. By the time I told the police what happen he has gone, the man he used was faked. I never saw him until…”  
“Until I brought him to you,”Jack mumbled as he ran his hand down his face, Will nodded quietly his back still turned the other from him he let his hand touch his stomach.

Jack frown deepen as he looked at the back of Will’s head, seeing the curly haired omega just stand there looking out the window. “But why didn’t you say something then?” Jack asked he wanted to understand why Will never said anything to him about this.  
“What my word against his, you have seen how well it’s gone down proving he is the Chesapeake Ripper?” The omega tells him as he looked back at the alpha.  
“Why spend all that time alone with him Will? All that pain he has caused you why?” Jack asked.  
“I guess… I…”He stopped and thinks about what he wanted to say “I guess I want to know why and did he really kill her?” He tells him “But I guess I wanted to hurt him too.” Will smiled sadly  
“Hurt him?” Will looked up at Jack as he placed the cup in front of him.   
“I found out about 3 months later, my old man beat me black and blue I ended up in the hospital because I was throwing up blood and well… there was blood coming from somewhere else. Turns out I was pregnant and I had just lost it. I promised myself if I ever met Hannibal again I would tell him once I found out what type of a man he is.”   
“I that is cold.”   
“It best served that way.” 

Jack sighed as he looked down at the ground feeling his own headache grow, Will places a bottle of aspirins in front of him. “Can you see why I didn’t say anything now?” He asked him, Jack nods as he looks up at him “How did you find out?” He asked, Jack, looked up at him and rubbed his eyes.  
“He did, he asked for his baby brother.” Will frowned at him as he sipped his own coffee.   
“Of course he did.” Will mumbled, Jack stared at him before putting his cup down.   
“Will he escape.” Looking up the omega blinked at him “He… ummmed walked out.”   
“Walked out? What did Alana forget to lock the doors or something?” He asked,   
“No, he stole a card key from one of the orderly’s after he bites his throat out.” Will raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Messy.” He says as he sips his drink.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn’t have to wait long for Hannibal, the man turned up hours after Jack left. Will came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a tatty dressing gown Hannibal was in the kitchen pouring two glasses of wine. “Hello, Will I hope you had a good shower?” Hannibal asked,   
“It was enjoyable.” He told him as he rubbed the towel on his head. He walked over to the counter and takes the glass from the alpha. He looks down at the red wine and then looks up at the man who was taking a sip from his own glass.   
“Don’t worry you can have a small glass in your condition.” Will frowned, as he took a sip of the drink as he felt Hannibal watch him.  
“There is still some hot water left if you want to clean up,” Will said Hannibal looked down at himself seeing the blood and mud caked onto his skin and clothes.   
“I could do with a cleanup.” 

But instead of walking towards the bathroom he walks up behind Will and slides his hand inside the dressing gown and places his hot hand on the omega’s slight bump. He growled as he breathed in the omega’s scent he could smell himself all over Will, even when they met again 17 years later he could still smell his lingering scent. “I could kill you, just wrap my hand around your pretty throat and squeeze.”   
“Ummm you could, it wouldn’t be the first time you tried. Right Hannibal?” Will tells him, the alpha chuckles as he rubs the small swell of Will’s stomach and closes his eyes. “There is something you never told me?” Will say as he takes a sip of his wine  
“I’m sure there are many things I’ve never told you my darling, but which subject are you talking about?” The ash blonde asked as he started to untie the robe to explore more of Will’s body.   
“Did you want to get me pregnant all those years ago?” Turning around the curly haired omega tilted his head. “Well?”  
“No, I hadn’t planned on getting your pregnant.” He told him, Will could see something cross those deceptive eyes that looked like pain; guilt Will has never so sure with Hannibal. “I wanted to hurt you.”   
“Well as you have been the darkness in my life for more than 16 years you have hurt me in every way possible.” 

…Flash Back…  
He has been watching Will since Jack brought the omega to him, he has followed his young brother’s life since he learnt of his existence. But seeing him again after all these years brought back old feelings he never knew he had, it’s clear that the omega has changed since he last saw him he now wore those nasty scent blockers to hide the fact he was omega. He couldn’t tell if it was him who broke him or Will’s nasty alpha step-father. 

Will arrived late for his appointment and was in a bad mood Freddie Lounds had outed him as omega on the internet. Jack was foaming at the mouth “I can see you day went well.” Hannibal asked Will, growled as he paced up and down, his scent blocker fading and whatever else he is taking now leaving his system…just need to get him to shave…the alpha thinks.   
“Freddie Lounds someone must have told her.” Will mumbles, Hannibal tried not to smile…yes it was me, my darling brother…he thinks “Did you tell her?”   
“William I’m hurt.”   
“No, you’re not. Don't you know what hurt feels like? To have your guts ripped out of you by someone you thought you could trust. Even three months down the line when you start to feel somewhat normal again you landed another heavy blow and another until I found myself losing your unborn child!” He was now inches from Hannibal breathing heavily.

It took him only a few moments to realise what he had said and he jerked himself back and sits back in his chair and stares at the man. Hannibal seems to frown to the spot the pen in his hand dropped into the book as he stared blankly at the omega. “There was a child?”  
“More like a blob, my father was beyond pissed with me when he found out what happens between me and the alpha that attacked me. Most of the time I did my best to keep out of his way when he got drunk, but one night he came back and found me throwing up and well…” He stopped and closed his eyes for a moment as he looked back at the blonde alpha. “He beat me until he had no choice to take me to the hospital, painkillers and good night sleep wasn’t going to fix what he had done.”   
“That’s why I could smell…”  
“Yeah, I haven’t been able to get rid of that stench.” Hannibal just stares at Will.  
….End of Flash Back….

Hannibal pulls Will up and kisses him it was dirty and forceful, the omega kissed back with as much rough as the alpha was given him. The only time Hannibal had been tender and gentle was when he was 16 and when he rescued him from Mason Verger. “You belong to me.”   
“Don’t I know it.” Will mumbled as he felt Hannibal bite the mating scare on his shoulder. He hisses and growls as he felt those teeth break the skin. He dug his nails into the man’s shoulders until he smelt Hannibal’s blood, he growled into the kiss before pulling away from him. The alpha picked him up and carried him back to Will’s room.   
“I like that you shaved.”


End file.
